Catch Your Wave
by Lady Infamous
Summary: Reef and Fin have to work on the side to get rid of the strikes they earn. They start to bond, and hilarity, as usual, ensues. My first Stoked and Fanfic after a long hiatus. Writing is slightly rough, Sorry. ReefxFin
1. Striiiike One!

Fin McCloud scrubbed at a suspiciously viscous red stain oozing down an ocean-view transparent sliding door in room 713. She stared past the stain into the gorgeous view of the beach, fantasizing about the sacred shred of surf time she had right before sunset. She wiped off the door and slid it open, filling her lungs with the salty ocean air, still detectable from the 7th floor. She sighed, stepping onto the balcony, the wind ruffling her sun-bleached blonde hair. She rested her elbows on the bar of the balcony, her head tilted sideways in her hand. She sighed again as she watched the Marvin twins wreck havoc on Reef's surf lesson to a curvy blonde. Fin squinted and saw Reef waving at her. She raise a hand half-heartedly and waved back. A leggy brunette walked into sight and she put her arm down sheepishly, slapping herself mentally for even thinking he'd be waving at her.

_Typical. What a freakin' kook,_ she thought angrily.

"Fin?" Fin heard Rosie call from outside the room.

"Just finishing up!" She called back.

"Well, hurry up. There are another five floors! You're not being paid to daydream!"

_I'm not being paid enough_, she thought to herself.

----

Reef waved at the blonde girl standing on a seventh floor balcony in a yellow maid's outfit. She waved back and he smirked.

_She is _so_ on the Reef-Train._

He turned back to his student, only to see her stomp off angrily with a face full of sand.

_Oh well, no more lessons today..._

Whistling innocently, he picked up his board and edged toward the water.

"WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?!" He cringed at Bummer's ever-so-slightly-constipated-sounding voice and tried to think of something on the spot.

"I was, uh, just, um, teaching… This _guy_ here!" He tugged on the closest tourist he could find.

"_Jerk_!" A sunburned girl shot him a dirty look and stalked off.

"STRIKE! Two more of those, and you're--"

"-- out of here. Yeah. I know." Reef finished dejectedly.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" Bummer narrowed his eyes at him. He made the 'I'm watching you' gesture and turned back toward the hotel.

A Marvin twin pressed something smelly and squishy onto his leg.

"_Euck_! What _is_ that?"

----

Emma smiled sweetly at an old man and picked up his empty coffee mug.

"Don't forget to fill out a staff evaluation sheet!" She said cheerfully. She was sure this one would be good. _Definitely_ an 8 or more. She hung around inconspicuously as he filled it out. He got up, shot her a suspicious look and went off to put it in the treasure chest.

"_Yes_!" She squeaked, knocking over a pre-set table.

_Crap! Crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

She hurriedly tried to clean up the broken mug, trying to hide from Kelly, whom she could see approaching the table slowly.

"Wench! What are you doing?!" Kelly yelled.

"I'm just cleaning up! Really!" Emma scrambled to answer.

"That's coming out of your pay check. I saw the whole thing. Maybe you should _watch it_ next time." Kelly spat, narrowing her eyes.

Emma grinned half-sheepishly-half-cheesily, "Won't happen again!"

Kelly shot her a glare and walked toward a couple waiting to be seated.

_If looks could kill…_

----

"Reef!" Lo panted, "Catch that kid!" She ran toward the red-haired surf instructor, pointing at Todd. Reef ran after the mischievous child, pulling him back by the arm.

"Gotcha!" Reef cried, "You are _so_ gonna get it!"

"Thanks so much for catching him. I turned around for one second, and the kids were sharing my latte! I mean, ewww. But even worse, caffeine makes kids crazy! Oh my god, the _day_ I've had! My nails have never been _so_ mistreated…" She looked at her slightly scuffed nails sadly. "No _wonder_ Anita took that psych leave."

"_What_?!" Reef hooted, letting go of Todd, "She took a _psych_ leave? You are _so_ seagull crap!"

"Good to know." She muttered darkly, still examining her nails. "_Maybe_ a manicure…"

"Lo?"

"Wha--Oh! _No_! Brianna! _Stop it_! You're _not_ allowed to eat that! Todd! _Get back here_!" Lo groaned, running in their vague direction.

----

Johnny stood at the front desk, frowning and clicking his pen.

"_Johnny_! What did I say about the smiling-every-ten-seconds-rule?" Bummer shouted.

He mustered up a tortured grin.

"That's good. Keep it up." Bummer walked off.

He returned to his pen clicking.

----

Broseph ran up to the front desk.

"Johnny, my man, dude, whassup?"

Johnny didn't reply. He stared into space, his eyes glazed over. Broseph waved a dark hand in his face.

"Bro? Dude? Anybody there?"

----

Fin walked down to the beach, smelling the salty air.

"Hey _ugly_, did I just see you checking me out?" Reef greeted her.

"In your dreams, _chicken-legs_." She replied nonchalantly.

"What brings you down here?"

"My break."

"Oh…" Reef looked down awkwardly.

"So…"

"Yeah, I don't have any students, so I can hang out." He said loudly.

"I'm _right_ here, you don't have to yell.." Fin cringed.

"So.. Umm, I just wanted to ask.."

"Yeah?" Fin reply-barked, crossing her arms.

"Umm, what happened on MaReefLand.."

"_Yeah_?" Fin narrowed her eyes, as if daring him to go on.

"Was that like a '_Oh, la-di-da, we're going to die thing'_, or…" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Or what, _Reef_?" She asked, making it perfectly clear that if he valued his face, he would shut up.

"Or," Reef continued, completely oblivious, "was it a----"

"_STRIKE_! Fin, get back to work!" Bummer's voice shouted.

"But I'm on my break!" Fin protested.

"You don't _have_ a break!" He yelled.

"That's not fair!"

"What are you, _five_? Life isn't fair. _NOW GET BACK TO WORK_!"


	2. Nothing Happened Really

**Author's Note:** I've got a 6teen Fanfic that's just bouncing around my head, so, feel free to put me on _Author Alert_ if you wanna read that. Cuz... Stoked fans are usually 6teen fans...

Also, sorry I'm taking so long. If you wanna read daily or something, go ahead and read my livejournal instead. Updated more often because no planning is involved.

.com

* * *

"_What_?! That's _so_ not fair." Lo said as she examined her nails.

"I _know_! It's _so_ not _fair_, I mean, I _have_ a freaking break, why can't I just---- and.. Oh my god, I have a s_trike_! I just need _two more_, and I'm out of this crappy job, and.. Ugh.. What do I do?" Fin ranted, her voice steadily growing shriller.

"Well, maybe, you should go to Bummer and ask him if you could get rid of the strike if you did some extra work. It is better than having that strike looming over your head. And the work couldn't be as bad as cleaning up the rooms, right?"

"I guess so.." Fin said hesitantly. Lo had a point there. "I'll go ask him after my shift. Speaking of, where are the kids you were watching?"

"Oh, I don't know-- _What_?! Oh, sorry, Fin, I gotta go!" Lo ran apologetically away.

Fin sent her a weak smile and set off toward the 10th floor.

----

"Bro, a strike's pretty serious." Broseph stated, lying on the luggage cart.

"Yeah, I _know_ it is! That's why I want to _get rid of it_!" Reef repeated slowly for the fifteenth time.

"It means you could get fired, or something, dude." Broseph reflected.

"No. Freaking. _Duh_!" Reef stomped like a child. "Johnny, help me out!" He looked weakly over at the front desk, sending a puppy dog face at Johnny.

"Sorry, man, I can't get rid of strikes from the computer. It's the _computer_," He said with a gleam of adoration in his eyes, "But it can't do it."

"Awwww, man. This _blows_!"

"You could always ask Bummer to take it away. But you'll have to do something for him." Broseph said contemplatively.

"Broseph! That's the smartest thing you've said all day!" Reef jumped up and hugged Broseph, and promptly turned toward the beach to finish his shift.

----

"What are you doing here?" Fin asked ferociously.

"I'm here to get rid of a strike." Reef said proudly, slamming a fish into his chest.

"Oh." Fin replied, somewhat quieter.

"Fin. Reef. What do you want?" Bummer walked out of his office, glaring at the two of them.

"Well, sir, we understand we have strikes---"

"---And I want to get rid of mine." Fin cut in.

"Hmmmm…" Bummer appeared to concentrate. "Well, I guess you two could do some odd jobs. But you still need to report to your shifts."

"I'll take it!" Reef exclaimed. Everything he said appeared to be an exclamation today.

"When do we report for duty?" Fin asked.

"6AM at the golf courses till your shift, and 7PM after your shift until 9."

"Awww, that---" Reef began, about to say "_blows_".

"That's _greeeeat_!" Fin slapped a tan hand over Reef's mouth and smiled cheesily at Bummer. Bummer harrumphed, and stalked off.

"What the _heck_ was _that_ for?"

"Do you _want_ another strike? God, you're such a _kook_. Use your frickin' brain!"

"I use it…" Reef said, appearing hurt.

"God, _whatever_." Fin stomped toward the elevator with a scowl.

"She _so_ wants me." Reef grinned to himself happily.

----

_Ring._

"Awww, who set their alarm wrong?" Emma yawned. Lo rolled over in her bed and mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, guys. I have to get up early for the extra shifts." Fin apologized, pulling her white capris on.

"Nah, it's okay. What time is it anyway?" Emma rolled over in her bed to look at the clock.

"5:45.." Fin said hesitantly.

Emma groaned. "Can't you set a personal timer or something?"

"Ummm…" Fin looked around, searching for an answer. "I know, I'll set my phone to vibrate, and put it under my pillow."

"Mmmm, yeah, okay… sure…" Emma mumbled, already falling asleep again.

Grabbing a blue jacket from her bag, Fin ran and zipped at the same time. Brushing her teeth quickly, she ran toward the hotel.

"Fin!" Reef's ever-cheerful voice called out.

"Hey."

"What do you think Bummer's got for us?"

"I don't care."

"Why're you always so '_I don't care'_ about everything? Can't you just _talk_ to me?" Reef stopped, looking at Fin seriously. Fin blushed.

"Well, yeah. I just.. Don't care. And I don't want to." Fin muttered, starting toward the hotel again.

"You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later.." Reef called out teasingly.

----

"Garden duty, _figures_." Fin muttered.

"It's better than cleaning toilets… oh wait, you do that _already_." Reef teased. Fin raised her dirt filled shovel menacingly.

"Hey! Hey! I was _joking_!" Reef raised his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"It's humiliating enough wearing the outfit!" Fin said angrily, raising the shovel even more. Reef made a grab for her arms, and the shovel went flying.

"_Kook_!" Fin yelled, and pushed him. Reef ran at her and half-hugged-half-tackled her.

"Let go of me, you… stupid… _kook_!" Fin struggled in Reef's arms for a while before she noticed how warm she had gotten.

"Never gonna let go…" Reef grinned to himself.

"Reef, what are you _doing_?" Fin yelled.

"Hugging you." Reef said simply, thoroughly enjoying himself. Sarcastic Fin, so in denial. He was just guiding her through some self-provided obstacles.

"Ugh." Fin groaned, but made no attempt to escape from his bear hug. It was kind of comfortable. She sighed, and settled into the hug against her better judgement.

"You're soft."

"You too."

----

"Fin! Reef! No canoodling on the job! Get back to work!" Bummer barked.

"This goes _nowhere_." Fin narrowed her eyes at Reef as soon as she got out of the hug.

"Fine."

"_What_?" Fin said, completely taken aback. She had expected some sort of protest, blackmail, even.

"What? I never _kiss and tell_." Reef replied, smirking mischievously.

"What!? _Reef_! We _never_--" Fin shouted angrily.

"Quiet! You'll wake the guests! Are you guys trying to get rid of strikes or get more?!" Bummer yelled threateningly from around the corner. Reef winked at her.

"No, seriously, I won't say anything. After all, nothing happened." He said with a twinge of hope, desperately hoping she'd contradict him.

"Nothing happened." Fin repeated, agreeing, with some sort of strange feeling in her chest, and she was sure it wasn't last night's lukewarm dinner.

----

"Where's Reef?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen Fin yet either. Oooooh, do you think they're hooking up _again_? That's so cute. And they are _so_ into each other." Lo squealed.

"Ummmm… I don't think…" Johnny began, remembering Fin's glare on the first day of work.

"Hey, Lo." Fin called out, already in her yellow maid's outfit. Please let them not have been talking about hooking up… Please, please, PLEASE. So embarrassing the first time around. After all, nothing happened…

"So…. Where's Reef? Did you guys hook up?" Lo asked, stepping closer in a conspiratorial manner.

"What? _No_!" Fin denied loudly. "Why? What did he tell you?" She asked nervously.

"Aha! So you guys _did_ hook up! I can't _wait_ to tell Emma!" Lo pranced happily toward the gigantic pirate ship of a restaurant.

Fin groaned.

----

Reef walked confidently toward the front desk, feeling pretty good about himself. Whistling to himself, he closed his eyes and remembered the scene an hour ago.

_Ahhhhh, pure heaven_. Fin's sun-bleached blonde hair had smelled like the ocean, but with the tiniest hint of strawberry.

Opening his eyes, he saw Johnny standing by the front desk, making a cutting gesture at his neck. He shrugged confusedly back at him, and Johnny slapped his forehead in exasperation. Suddenly, a yellow blur stopped in front of him and two hand gripped his should and shook.

"What did you tell Lo? What the _hell_ did you tell Lo? I am going to kill you. I'm _so_ going to kill you." Fin said in an inhuman voice, not unlike the Hulk.

"Nothing! I didn't tell Lo anything! I just got here!" Reef protested.

Fin narrowed her eyes at him, searching his brown ones for the tiniest bit of dishonesty.

"I believe you."

"Yes! So, Fin, I was wondering, do you wanna---" Reef's preposition was cut off by Bummer's enhanced voice on the speakers.

"ALL JUNIOR STAFF MEET IN THE LOCKERS!"


End file.
